Just a couple more shots
by krysta0
Summary: Matthew loves the winter session, a time for building snow man, snowball fights and playing hockey, but what happens when the Canadian goes ageist Arthur’s wishes and steps onto the ice. One Shot.


I haven't done a fan fiction in so long, but because I was bored I decided to do a one shot. My younger sister is completely obsessed with this manga/ anime, so I did this for her. It just began to snow in my city, a bit too late for Christmas and I came up with this idea well playing outside.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Just a couple more shots.

Matthew couldn't wait to get outside. The young Canadian loved the snow, as soon as the ice had frozen over the young boy would be out there practicing slap shots on the frozen pond in Arthur's back yard. Arthur had warned him many times not to go on the ice and that Mathew could fall in.

"Look at all the snow." Mathew said in aw.

"It's to cold out there!" complained Alfred.

Arthur, who was later expecting Francis to come by, was busy drinking hot chocolate, in his big comfy chair by the fireplace. He thought it would be a good idea to tire out the kids before the French man came.

"Why don't you lads go play outside for a bit?" Arthur asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"OKAY!" shouted Mathew, who was already heading out the door.

"Hey, Get back here you little bugger! Put a coat on!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of the squirmy Canadian, trying his best to put a coat, hat and gloves on the boy.

Alfred was already decked out in extra sweaters, socks and pants, along with snow pants, a coat, and three gloves on, a scarf, a ski mask, a hat and a hoodie.

"Awe, do we have to." Alfred wined; he would rather be vacationing in Florida or one of the other places down south where it was warm.

Matthew had already been out side rolling up a big snowball, as Alfred quickly joined in the making a snowman. They tried there best to get the head on which kept rolling off.

"You hold it, and I'll pack the snow" Alfred suggested.

Matt nodded, as the two boys found two stones for the eyes, mouth and bottoms.

"We need a carrot" suggested Matthew. The two went back in the house, into the kitchen, as Arthur was busy at the stove cooking something that didn't smell all that great.

"We need a carrot!" the two brothers said at once.

"What for?" asked Arthur.

"Our snow man needs a noise." Alfred replied.

"Ya" agreed Matthew.

Arthur smiled and gave the two boys a carrot. Happy that the two where working together, Alfred wasn't complaining and that the two where already tiring themselves out. The two quickly hurried and jabbed the carrot in.

"I what to go inside now" Alfred said.

Matthew was busy walking towards the frozen pond. He was busy looking for a puck and his hockey stick; he had made himself, hiding it in a pine tree so Arthur wouldn't know.

"Matt, you know where no suppose to go on the ice" warned Alfred.

"Oh common, just a couple shots." wined Matthew.

"Alright fine, but don't be out here to long, you know Arthur."

"Okay" Mathew smiled "Don't tell him alright?"

"I won't" Alfred replied mumbling as he went to the door. "I can't believe you're obsessed with that game."

As Alfred walked inside taking off his coat and hat Arthur asked where his brother was.

"He still wanted to play outside." Alfred told it wasn't like he wasn't telling the truth.

Arthur was two busy cooking to notice the time, as it quickly went from eight to ten, and Francis came to the door.

"Bonjour, et comment mon amoureux et faire de deux garçons?" asked the French man as he came into the room.

"I am not your lover!" shouted Arthur.

Alfred came up, to see what was happening.

"I see one boy, but where is the other?" asked Francis.

"Matthew!" Arthur gasped as his eyes got big, he had forgotten all about him, how long had the boy been outside? Quickly grabbing his jacket, he hurried out side, Alfred fallowed thinking it would be best to warn the Canadian if Arthur had caught him playing on the ice.

Mean while Matthew had been standing at the end of the pond, shooting at a rusty old bucket on the other side. The young Canadian decided that he would do a run at the puck this time, but found himself slipping on the ice and doing a face plant. The puck slid to the middle of the pond.

The Canadian eyed the puck, as he walked out to go and get it. The Ice cracked a little but it didn't stop the Canadian from going to the middle, razing his hockey stick and slap shot the puck into the bucket. As he did so the ice benefit him gave away, and the Canadian found himself in the icy cold water.

Swimming to the top Matt gasped for breath. Matthew panicked and tried his best to stay above the water. He trying to pull himself up, but his hands kept slipping.

"AL!" cried Matthew.

Alfred was already heading to the ice as he began to panic hearing his brother yell. What had that Canadian got himself into; Arthur was sure to put up a yell.

Finding his brother, he crawled and laid on him stomach.

"Don't worry Matt, I'm coming" he yelled as he gripped on to his brothers frozen hands. Arthur came towards the ice.

"Matthew!" he yelled, grabbing the American by the legs as the two tugged, pulling the Canadian out of the water. Arthur quickly swooped up the young boy and carried him off to the house, Alfred couldn't shake the feeling of being a hero after rescuing his brother and quickly fallowed.

Rushing the boy to his room and stripping him, putting on dryer clothes the Britain began to yell.

"HOW MENY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OFF THE ICE?" Arthur screamed at the boy worried his was going to lose one of his colonies.

"I'm sorry" cried Matthew.

Arthur scoped the boy up again, rushed him to the couch near the clacking fire and covering him in blankets.

"You could have been killed!" Francis yelled concerned as he found out what Matthew had done, Arthur was quickly calling for a doctor. The young boy only turned to his brother.

"I got it in" he grinned.


End file.
